


Lost and Found

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambush, Blood, Getting Lost, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Legend is a soft boyo, Magic, Other, Some Fluff, Time is a tired dad, Warriors is full of shade, finding a way back, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: When a monster takes something very dear to Legend, he and Hyrule are separated from the group. However, Legend gets himself into a predicament that ultimately leads Hyrule getting them back to the others.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lari2311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lari2311/gifts).



> Based on part 1 of Shady Escape by JoJo56830. Which can be found here [ Shady Escape Pt. 1](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/186993224334/shady-escape-pt1-based-on-these-guys)

The sun dipped below the treeline as the group walked along a forest trail, the canopy overhead letting in few of rays with light, a dusting of fog along the forest floor. Wild and Four were at the front of the group while Twilight and Epona picked up the end. Their footsteps echoed along with Epona’s hooves, dirt and pebbles being kicked up with every step. They weren’t sure whose Hyrule this was, no one mentioned anything. Their current destination? Unknown, more than likely finding a way to get to a town or village, whether to stop for the night or stock up on supplies; that would be determined at a later time.

It was calm and serene… until…

There was a sharp and shrill ringing, Hyrule was the first to catch it, then Time.

“Did you just hear-” Hyrule began.

“I did.” Time finished.

After a moment of silence, there was a cry as a bokoblin came charging out from the shrubbery sword raised. Time blocked the hit just as he drew his shield. Legend whipped around just more bokoblins and a few lizalfos came rushing forward, he whistled for Four and Wild calling the two back. 

  
One jumped ahead of the crowd aiming towards Legend. The hero drew his sword and charged forward, swinging the blade only for the monster to retaliate. It whipped its own weapon left and right as Legend used his shield to block every blow, but the amount of power that each blow caused the shorter hero to backpedal becoming overwhelmed. However, he backflipped then lunge forward and swung the blade, steel coming into contact with the monsters hand disarming it just as the lizard swung its claw, catching onto the sleeve of his tunic. It gave a sharp tug and a _riiip_ resounded as the golden bracelet slipped free. With two swords in hand, Legend gazed at the monster noticing the glinting object that was still hooked to the claw. _Son of a bitch!_ Ravio’s bracelet!

“Give that back right now!” He seethed, anger racing through him. 

The lizard glanced at the bracelet then back to the hero. Legend lunged once more but the monster ran off into the forest.

“Hey!” The hero cried. “Get back here!” 

He dashed off making a beeline into the thicket. 

“Fend them off,” Hyrule advised. “I’ll go after Legend. Just take care of the others.”

Time gave a firm nod as Hyrule dashed off towards the other hero and the monster.

“Get ready!” Four warned Wild, then readied his stance as he faced the other monsters. “C’mon, try that again!”

_Goddess-fucking lizard,_ he thought as he activated the Pegasus boots to keep up with the lizalfo. However, that was not enough as the monster kept a distance from the hero. Trees and shrubbery whizzed by in a swirl of greens and browns, blending together into one. He had to get it, to take down that monster, that was his job as a hero. 

Suddenly the monster stopped in the middle of a clearing and slowly turned around to gaze at the hero. It turned its head every which way as if it was examining its target. Legend stopped just a few feet away, shield ready and sword pointed at the lizard. Legend’s chest heaved with every breath, sweat glistening on his forehead causing his hair to stick to his temples. 

“Come on and fight me, coward!” Legend shouted, readying his stance.

The lizalfo then took the moment to attack flinging his tail at the hero. The spikes clanged against the shield, deflecting it back but the monster came back slashing his claws left and right, grazing against Legend’s face, three deep cuts scratching against his cheek. He ignored the pain and the blood. Legend jumped out of the way just in time and saw the window of opportunity to strike, lunging forward to stab it in the stomach, blade going clean through. However, the creature wasn’t done just yet. The lizalfo swiftly turned in a full circle bringing its tail around but Legend failed to block the hit in time, its end spikes lodging deep into his side, one breaking off.

A scream tore from his throat as he was sent flying off to the side as searing hot pain surged through his body. His vision blurred slightly, the pain becoming increasingly unbearable. _Oh Hylia. Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He began to panic because his dumbass thought it would be a good idea to chase after the monster. He fell to the ground, sword flying from his grasp. His free hand shot to his side as blood flowed from the wound staining his hand. He could feel that spike there. _Shit, it’s really in there._ He struggled to breathe, well with a lizalfo spike in his side of course breathing would be the last thing to remember.

Legend struggled to gaze up as the lizalfo closed in on him, taking step after step ready to finish off its victim. All of this for some stupid bracelet, however, it wasn’t stupid in the slightest. It was the one thing from Ravio he deeply cherished. 

The creature let out a sudden and sickening scream as a blade embedded itself straight into its abdomen. The shorter hero’s head lolled to the ground vision growing dark around the edges, pressing his hand harder into his side. When the blade was removed, the assailant stepped back as the lizalfo crumbled to the ground still as a tomb.

Legend cracked open his eyes slightly to find… Hyrule! _Thank fuck._ He dared not to turn, not wanting to disturb the wounds even more. However, Hyrule turned his relative onto his back examining what that monster had done. His eyes skimmed over the scratches on Legend’s cheek then trailed down to his side, fingers hovering over the three holes. 

“By Hylia, Legend,” He uttered, placing his hands over the wounds, readying to summon his magic. 

“Don’t!”

A bloodied hand grasped Hyrule’s wrist, followed by:

“Don’t you… f-fucking dare, ‘Rule,” Legend sadi through gritted teeth. 

“A potion isn’t going to save you completely.” Hyrule countered. “Let me do this, then we can get back to the others. Now swallow your pride and let me help you.”

He reached for the spike and one touch caused Legend to jolt away. 

“We have to get this out!” He was growing impatient by the second.

“No, leave it… be... f-for now.” The shorter hero winced. 

Hyrule rolled his eyes then grasped the spike and yanked it out with one tug. A scream tore from Legend’s throat, more blood spewing from the hole. 

“That’s what you get.”

“Bastard,”

‘Rule proceeded to grab a red potion from his bag and uncorked it, forcing half of it down Legend's throat while the remainder was dribbled onto the three scratches on his cheek and the three holes on his side. After tossing the empty bottle back into the bag, Hyrule went for bandages but-

_Shit._

None at all. _It's_ _fine, I can make do without them._ He retrieved the forgotten sword, taking the shield as well, and sheathing both.

"Come on," He began to help his comrade onto his back. "We need to get back to the others."

Weakly, Legend grabbed on, throwing his arms around Hyrule’s neck; he had a firm grip on his brother’s legs. He took a look at his surroundings, noticing that the area looked familiar. He was took hellbent on chasing after Legend that he didn’t take notice of the off-beaten path. 

“We should find our way back to the others,” He murmured. Then shifted his head to side-eye his passenger. “Do you realize how stupid that was to run like that? You could’ve gotten lost!”

“Like… now?” Despite being beaten up, Legend could still make a comeback. “He took my bracelet.” Weakly he pointed to the glinting object nearby. “Go get it, I-I can’t… lose it.”

And so Hyrule did, managing to bend down and pick the piece of jewelry up from the ground. After slipping it into his pocket and adjusting Legend once more, then setting off.

“Does no one know which way they went?” 

“Kind of hard to keep track of everyone in the middle of an ambush, Time,” Warriors retorted as he wrapped a bandage around Wind’s arm.

“Great,” Time pinched the bridge of his nose. 

With Legend and Hyrule missing, their best tracker had been injured during the ambush. In no way was he fit to track those two idiots down. _By Hylia was Legend really going to get it, and Hyrule too._ They had no map of the land nor did they know the layout, who knows what was out there. 

“Alright, we’ll patch everyone up then continue on.” The old man advised. “Keep an eye out for them in the meantime.” 

“Easy for you to say,” The captain murmured. 

Time shot a glare, shutting War up.

They trekked through the forest, each tree looking the same. Were they going around in circles? Well, Hyrule was leading them so more than likely. Sure, he’s gotten lost with Wild before because according to them, _Who need a map?!_ But they didn’t have one. Legend was currently incapacitated and they had no expert tracker with them. 

And the icing on this cake? 

Rain, so much fucking rain. It came out of nowhere, first starting out a light misting then going to a full on downpour. 

Hyrule had to get them somewhere because he could hear Legend’s breathing becoming short and shallow by the second as time went on. Moving him this much and without bandages were the worst ideas Hyrule’s had to date, but he was winging it at this point. He gazed over the area, eyes landing on a nearby cave then dashed towards it. _Finally,_ he thought. 

Gently he set Legend down against the stone wall, then went to start a fire for warmth picking up the few twigs and sticks that lie against the cave floor. The flames came to life mere seconds later with the help of a small spell. 

_Thud._

‘Rule snapped his head around to find Legend slumped over. He was sweating, skin clammy, and his breathing was so shallow. He was pulled closer to the fire, then Hyrule went to his side, raising both tunics and pressing one hand to the three holes, while the other hovered above Legend’s cheek. 

“You don’t exactly have a choice here, Legend,” He muttered as he cut open both tunics with a knife. 

Then a soft white light emerged from his fingers as he uttered the spell, skin grew back together within a fraction of a second. The three scratches healed instantly, a scar almost visible but the three holes, it was not enough. Hyrule’s vision darkened at the corners as the light fades away. If Legend were conscious right now, he would scold ‘Rule for using his magic altogether. He took out a second potion. He knows he shouldn’t be wasting them like this… _Is it really wasting them?_ Regardless, Legend needed them now more than ever. 

After uncorking it, once again half went down the shorter hero’s throat while the other half remained unused until further notice. He tore strips of cloth from his tunic and wrapped them around his midsection tying them in a knot. Now, was just the waiting game. 

“Looks like we’ll be here awhile.” Hyrule gazed at the rain then glanced at his brother. 

Of all people for this to happen, it was Legend, but being the cocky son of a bitch he is, he got himself into this mess. Pulling that bracelet out, he examined it. It was a simple gold piece with a giant purple stone in the center. What was so special about it anyway? With a sigh Hyrule slipped it back onto Legend’s wrist. He’ll be glad it’s back anyway.

With a yawn, he stoked the fire some more before curling beside his comrade. Within seconds he drifted off. 

………………………………

Roughly an hour later, Legend stirred awake cracking his eyes open. He felt cold so unbearably cold and his side. _Goddess fucking damnit did his side hurt._ When he tried to sit up, he found himself constricted by… someone. He managed to turn his head to find Hyrule. His head pressed against Legend’s shoulder sound asleep, tiny snores escaping past his lips. Legend gave a small smile. The moment he tried to shift in a sitting position, the motion woke ‘Rule and cave dweller took a moment to register that-

He’s awake! Legend is awake!

“Thank Hylia!” He flung his arms around Legend’s shoulders. “I was so worried! Don’t ever scare me like that again. Stay down, you’re still hurt.” 

Legend turned his head as tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes.

“I… I’m sorry,” 

Hyrule could tell he was delirious, his forehead was burning, skin still slammy and his breathing had barely improved. 

“Something important… was stolen from me,” He murmured. “I.. I had to… get it back.”

“Legend please, go back to sleep.” ‘Rule gave a quarter of the potion to his brother to drink. “You need your rest.”

“Nooooo…” Legend swatted away Hyrule’s hand. “This…” He wiggled the wrist the bracelet rested on. “This is very, _very_ important to me. A dear… a dear friend g-gave this… to me.”

“Ravio was it?” Hyrule stifled his laughter. 

In all fairness he shouldn’t be laughing at Legend’s predicament, but seeing him this way was rare. Delirious Legend was definitely a sight. 

“Mhmmm,” He gave a slow nod. “I cherish him very dearly.” 

“I’m sure you do.” 

It went quiet after that. When Hyrule looked back down, Legend was fast asleep again. _Good, he needs the rest._ When he turned his head he found that the rain had significantly subsided. It basically stopped altogether. 

“I’d hate to do this to you, but we need to get going. We can’t be separated for too long.”

So, Hyrule carefully picked up the sleeping form hoisting him on his back. After putting the fire out, they made their way out of the cave.

“It’s so late, I hope they’re okay.” Wind commented as he set up his bedroll. 

The area they were in received no rainfall. The night sky above was dotted with stars twinkling as if they were dancing. 

“They should be bud,” Warriors responded. “Legend should know his way back.”

“Well, Hyrule could be the one to get them back, who knows?” Four said, then gave a slight laugh. “Miracles can happen.” 

“Yea, it’d be a miracle for Hyrule not to get lost for once.” 

An apple was chucked at the captain’s head by Wild, basically a form of shut the fuck up. 

“Well, we’ve got watch for a reason.” Time reminded. “Anyone who’s on watch needs to keep an eye out for Legend and Hyrule.” 

“If they don’t return by then?” Twilight asked. 

“Then we’re looking for them in the morning.”

“Why does every tree have to look so similar?!” Hyrule cried. 

They can’t be going around in circles again and they can’t be lost again. Sure it was dark as hell and he couldn’t see two feet in front of him, but he was making do. He had to keep going. He had to find the others. As he ran past a thicket of trees, an orange glow caught his attention. After skidding to a halt, he backed up squinting in the darkness.

_Wait…_

_What is that?_

Fire. Campfire. Travelers. That could be the others! Hyrule made a beeline for it, leaping over shrubbery and logs, sticks snapping beneath his feet. He could feel his heart pounding so hard that it felt like it could burst out of his chest. His pulse quickened rapidly, so fast he could almost pass out at this very moment.

_He was almost there._

Sky was on first watch as the others had settled down for the night. Eyes skimming over the area as he carved into a small chunk of wood. It was something to keep his hands busy. _And to keep him awake as well._

But that was interrupted when he heard rustling nearby. He jumped to his feet and drew his sword inching closer and closer. The rustling grew in sound and Sky was ready to attack when-

Hyrule with Legend on his back came bursting through the thicket.

“Hyrule!” Sky cried. “Legend!”

He turned to the others, screaming for them to wake up. Time was the first to jump up from his bedroll his good eye landing on the two newcomers. _Holy shit._ He bolted over to them as Sky sheathed the master sword. 

“What the hell happened to Legend?!” Time asked, concern laced his voice and was plastered on his face. 

He could tell ‘Rule was struggling to keep upright, so the old man took Legend from the other hero carrying him with both arms. 

“He needs help.” Was all he said. 

Sky caught Hyrule just as the boy lost his balance. 

Everything went black for him in that same moment.

…………………………

The bright lighting nearly blinded Hyrule the moment he opened his eyes. 

Where was he?

_Wait…_

When he looked around, he found Wild preparing breakfast while Twilight and Time were taking care of Legend a distance away. He slowly sat up, the world swirling slightly. An apple and a small loaf of bread was pressed into his hands by Warriors, telling him to eat up. 

“How’s Legend doing?” He asked. 

“He’s awake actually.” War replied taking a seat next to the cave boy. “A tad bit delirious but he’s conscious enough to answer questions.”

“I bet Time is giving him one hell of a lecture, huh?”

“Oh he’s waiting till both of you are present.”

“I figured as much. Two birds with one stone after all.”

“But all of us are genuinely surprised.”

“How so?” Hyrule took a bite of the apple. 

“You got managed to get yourself back without any help.”

Hyrule’s face erupted into a red color, clearly embarrassed yes. Perhaps his reputation was broken because of this?

“You should go see him.” War suggested. “He’s asked about you a few times.”

‘Rule rose to his feet then trudged over to Legend. Twilight had since left, only Time remained. After swallowing down the lump in his throat, Hyrule took a seat on the cot next to Legend. Not daring to meet Time’s gaze. 

“Alright old man,” Legend said. “Give it your best shot.”

“You were in incredibly stupid to run off after that lizalfo, Legend.” The old man scolded. “You Hyrule the same for running after Legend-”

“To be fair, I told you what I was doing.” Hyrule quickly countered. 

“Yes, but I didn’t fully comprehend it in the middle of battle. Now, not only did you get yourselves lost, but you both could’ve gotten yourselves killed.” Time gave a sigh. “However, Hyrule, I applaud you for finding your way back saving Legend’s life.”

‘Rule gave this goofy smile as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed once more. 

“Now, I’m sure you two need to talk.” Time added. “I’ll go see how Wild is doing with breakfast.”

He left after that. There was a short moment of silence before Legend cleared his throat. 

“I should thank you for getting my bracelet back.” He murmured. “It means a lot to me.”

“You would’ve lost your mind if I didn’t.” Hyrule countered, lightly nudging the other hero. “Just don’t lose it again.”

“In all fairness, that lizalfo stole it from me.”

Hyrule rolled his eyes. Legend was always one to be logical about everything. 

“Oh, and I know you used your magic on me.”

_Goddess fucking damnit._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first time writing Hyrule so, I took a massive shot in the dark with him.
> 
> Edit as of Feb. 26th: Formatting errors were corrected.


End file.
